


Phil's Failed Plan

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Snark, Voice Acting, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: A casting conference with Nick, Phil, Tony, Steve, and regarding an unspecified number of Jameses.Prompt FillTony Stark Bingo CardA3: FREE SPACE (arc reactor square)





	Phil's Failed Plan

Before he walks into the conference room, Tony has the distinct feeling this whole meeting is a setup. He doesn't really know why or what the goal is, but he's willing to bet money on the fact that the trap is for him. Phil calling him into a meeting to talk about casting options is one thing, though Tony would be more likely to believe honorable intentions if they met elsewhere like at a coffee shop. But Phil calling him into a meeting with Nick to talk about casting, at the office? Nope, that's a whole other animal. 

This is a Tony-shaped trap, and that is never more apparent than when the door opens and Steve Grant steps in. Because it's Steve he's smiling without regard for the early hour, beaming like this is his favorite thing to do first thing in the morning. Tony can't help but smile back, weak and fluttery though his heart may go, as he admires the man clad in dark, clinging jeans -a first, the brunet is sure- and wearing the leather jacket that makes Tony want to bite his fist. Steve, with his _God Bless America_ smile and his shy little blush when Tony grins at him. Steve the shy and undoubtedly handsome, unwaveringly ernest. Steve, tall and blond and lovely Steve, with his insane shoulder to waist ratio and his ability to bench press a motorcycle with at least three giggling show-girls perched atop it. 

No, Tony's never _seen_ him do it, but he's clocked the size of Steve's biceps. He's run the numbers, and he _knows_. 

Steve, who regularly derails Tony's attention because when Steve's around that's all Tony really takes interest in, damn it. Sweet, shy Steve who had told Tony he was thrilled to work with him, that Tony was a bit of an idol. And he'd said all of this with a blush at his cheeks and his crystal blue eyes all wide and glittering. So of course Tony had said Steve was his pick for the cast. He was proud of it. Steve was great. 

Steve's bright blush and adorable stutter had been _amazing_ , Tony cherishes the memory of it, truly. But he can't help but look at Steve and go _Aha_. The trap is set, the bait is here, and Tony's going into this goddamn meeting no matter what, because Steve came along to sit in and pitch ideas. 

"Shall we head in, Tony?" Steve chirps, unfailingly cheerful regardless of the hour. 

Tony can't be mean to him, can't say anything bitingly sarcastic and can't even think to open his mouth without worrying he's gonna tell Steve just how gorgeous he is. With a deep breath Tony swallows a sigh, shoots the blond a smile, and gives a flourish of his hand. "After you, Sunshine." 

"Gosh, thanks Tony." Steve blushes and steps forward, into the conference room with a cheerful greeting to those waiting. Tony hesitates, watching him walk away with a soft sigh, and then follows. Well, time to get this over with. 

At least if the meeting goes sideways, he has some nice scenery. 

*

Phil sits back in his seat with a loud sigh, rolling his eyes at the ceiling and admitting to himself that inviting Tony Edwards into a casting discussion with Nick wasn’t the best idea. Granted, Tony, Bruce and Ginny had run through the first casting call like pros… But they’d largely tapped their recommendations for co-workers fleshing out Season One, and now that Assemble! was greenlit for a Season Two there was work to be done. Work that probably needed Tony, as he was a producer, but wasn’t going to go smoothly with both him and Nick in the same room. 

For the most part they were largely avoiding direct eye contact or discussion, but as soon as Nick finished speaking Tony retaliated by slipping sly comments into conversation. Granted they were specifically not addressed to Nick, but Phil could see the older man losing his patience as each barb struck home. Much as he seemed to relish in each victory, Tony seemed snippier by the minute. Appealingly Phil glanced across the table to his guest, as he had largely invited Steve in the hopes that he would be a positive influence on Tony. Steve seemed to exude a certain _goodness_ , which in itself could be a positive influence on his co-stars in general. 

If anyone needed a positive influence during a meeting with Nick, it was Tony. Or at least it was Phil who needed it for Tony, in the hopes that they'd all make it through without the threat of death or lawsuit. Not that he seemed to be winning on that bet. 

For some reason, Steve had rolled into the studio at the beginning of Assemble! with a bit of a crush on Tony. The fact that Tony had admitted Steve was his pick, his recommendation for a lead character on the show, had just cemented the blond man’s admiration. He had the job, Tony recommended him for that job, and he was working with someone he very evidently admired. Good, great, everyone was happy. Phil was even glad for him, but he had been counting on Steve’s inherently good nature to function as a positive role model for Tony. Instead, Steve seemed largely content to stand off to one side and make calf-eyes at Tony whenever his head turned. 

It wasn’t helpful, but Phil wasn’t quite ready to call him on it. Instead he shot Steve a look, trying to encourage the blond into the fray. “Since the Winter Soldier storyline didn’t shake out much within Season One, just got mentions, we’re finally getting to work on that. James wants to come back for it, right? I know he only cameo’d in for the flashback on the Captain, but we certainly want him to continue.” 

“Yeah.” Steve gave Phil a wide smile. “He’s looking forward to it.” 

"Wait... hold on now." Tony interrupted, leaning forward and bracing his hands on the table as he eyed Phil and Nick with mock severity. "Steve gets to bring his James." 

Phil hesitated, eyeing the Director and then looking back to their producer and -admittedly- the biggest star they had in the stable for voice actors. When he spoke, his tone was slow and reticent. " _Yes_... and?" 

"Ok. I demand the right to bring my James too." Tony pouted, smacking a fist lightly against the table. "Otherwise, you're being outrageously unfair." 

"Now Tony-" Nick began. 

"Don't you _'now Tony'_ me, Nick." The Italian man snapped. "Do you or do you not have Steve's James employed for Assemble!, Season Two?" 

Nick visibly gritted his teeth. "You know we do." 

"And you confirm this." Tony straightened, pointing to Steve who -in his defense- was standing in the corner with his arms folded over his chest and not currently cow-eyed. 

Mainly because he's looking at Phil. As soon as Tony speaks up though, that changes. Steve's gaze is immediately back across the table, fixing on Tony in a wide flash of blue. He doesn't waver or melt down, but his cheeks turned distinctly pink and his eyes went wide at the fact that he was being addressed. "Um... Uh, yes?" 

' _This_ ', Phil thinks, ' _is a losing battle._ ' 

"Thank you for your honesty, Steven." Tony retorted gravely. " _I_ , for one, appreciate it. So, you hired his James!" 

"We did." Nick continued, still through his teeth.

"It was Ginny's suggestion." Phil points out, for all that Tony barely bats an eyelash at him. Not that he expected much, the red head can do no wrong in Tony's eyes. 

"Steve gets his James, so I get to bring mine too." Tony leaned back in his chair in that regal, final sort of way that telegraphed _‘I have won’_. 

Steve smiles, looking distinctly _fond_ and Nick grinds his teeth as Phil sighs and tries to talk the brunet out of it. "Tony-" 

"Phil." Tony replied, flat and short. "Are you suggesting that all James are not equal?" 

This is a trap. Phil knows this is a trap. He refuses to respond, staring blankly at Tony when the actor gives him a look. 

Tony abandoned him immediately, turning his sharp eyes to Steve. It isn’t a glare, but it’s a narrow-eyed look of warning. "Are you suggesting your James is superior?" 

Steve, still wide-eyed -still fond, still _visibly besotted_ , Phil has messed up so badly- quickly shook his head. "I would never." 

"You're damn right you would never." Tony retorted, drawing to his feet and leaning on the table as he looked back at Phil and Nick. "So? Are either of you suggesting that Steve's James is better than my James?" 

Nick grits his teeth, glaring. "We're not having a _'bring your James to work day'_ , Tony."

Tony arches an eyebrow, leans a little further across the table, and smirks. "Would you like to make a bet, Director?" 

*

Assemble! Season Two introduces Iron Man’s best friend, War Machine. In a move that surprises exactly no one, James Rhodes agrees to voice the character, and Tony’s smile could light up the room. Steve looks equally thrilled, pulled over to meet the man by Tony’s hand on his wrist. He goes willingly, happily, even dragging his friend James Barnes along. The James boys hit it off, Steve grins all day, and Tony gives him soft looks every time the blond is distracted. 

Phil does not get paid enough for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Also referred to as "Stupid Workplace Holidays; Calendar to Follow" and "Casting Call for James". So people wanted more Assemble! and I thought it might be fun to expand the cast a bit! Welcome James and James, who are going to regret saying yes to this job when they realize it means they have to deal with their best friends making calf eyes at crushes. All day long. 
> 
> Wow. They do _not_ get paid enough for this.
> 
>  ~~Oh my god, it's a 'Verse.~~ Y'all win. XD


End file.
